


Slow Motion

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also if you squint hard enough you'll see Naegiri in there, F/F, I just can't bothered to tag it..., Togs shows up in the alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: I started this weeks ago but depression and all sorts of bad shit took over but I finally finished this. I was just gonna call this sick toukomaru bro because again depression but then I recently watched a Project Diva X let's play and Slow Motion is one of my favourite songs and so I was like 'screw it this is gonna be the title ¯\_(ツ)_/¯'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this weeks ago but depression and all sorts of bad shit took over but I finally finished this. I was just gonna call this sick toukomaru bro because again depression but then I recently watched a Project Diva X let's play and Slow Motion is one of my favourite songs and so I was like 'screw it this is gonna be the title ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯'

“Nggggh…” Touko quietly whined as she was hit with a headache upon waking up. Curling up into a ball, Touko held onto her head as the headache became worse. Struggling to breath through her nose Touko knew what kind of day it would be. The pain in her head began to worsen, Touko pulled the quilt over her head to help stop the pounding.

“Touko…” 

“Nggggh…” Touko whined as she threw her pillow from under her and on top of her head. “Komaru it hurts…” Touko’s voice rang with pain.

Komaru shifted closer to Touko pulling her into a hug. “What does Touko?”

“M-My head… A-And my n-nose is all s-stuffy too…”

Komaru tightly held onto Touko. “Don’t worry, we’ll get some medicine down ya and you’ll be okay”

Touko lifted her head slightly and looked up at Komaru, tears welled up in her eye. “Cuddles would be nice too”

Komaru softly laughed. “Yeah and cuddles will help ya too”

“Achoo”

Komaru looked down at Touko, who began whining once more. The arms that wrapped around her waist began to tighten, a pair of legs wrapping around her’s.

“Dekomaruuuu”

“I know… It hurts doesn’t it?”

Syo lightly nodded her head. “Why does the world hate me?”

“The world doesn’t hate you… It’s the fact that Touko spends all night writing that made you two like this” Komaru jested as she started to stroke the ill serial killer’s hair.

“T-That bitch... “ 

Komaru pouted. “That’s no way to talk about your other self like that”

Syo quietly growled as she buried her head into her head into Komaru’s chest.

“Don’t get comfy, we've got to get up soon, Makoto and Kyouko are coming round today”

Syo growled once more, trying her best to tightly wrap her arms around Komaru. 

Komaru sighed. “Syo come on… please…”

“You’re staying here with me a giving me cuddles…” 

Komaru huffed. “Well if you’re gonna be this way…”

“Komaru no I’m sorry… Don’t…” Syo whined as Komaru began to sit up, clinging onto her for dear life. Komaru climbed out of bed and began to walk over to bedroom door with Syo tightly wrapped around her. 

“Where are you taking me?” Syo asked.

“You are gonna lie on the couch whilst I tidy up” Komaru unwrapped Syo from around her and laid her on the couch. “Are you gonna be okay here?”

Syo grabbed the pillow on the couch and cuddled it, burying her head into it. “I would be… If you were cuddling me…” Syo stared up at Komaru with puppy dog eyes, her tongue blepping out of her mouth.

“You know I’m a sucker for that face… I won’t be long with tidying up anyway, so just call for me if you need anything” Komaru leaned down, giving Syo a kiss on the forehead.

“Okay”

Before going off on her own devices, Komaru ran over to the cupboard, pulling out a small box of cold medicine and grabbed a glass of water.  
“Here take this” Komaru took two tablets from the packet, giving them and glass of water to Syo.

Syo made a disgusted face as she look at the medicine. “This is the gross tablet shit, isn't it?”

Komaru nodded. “I'm afraid so”

Taking the medicine, Syo cringed at the taste of it, swallowing it quickly, gulping down the water. “That's disgusting”

“I know but you need it to get better” Komaru took the empty glass and placing it and the box onto the coffee table. 

After completing her mission of cleaning, Komaru walked back over to the couch to see Syo fast asleep. Komaru gently picked Syo and laid her head on her lap as she sat down

“Bless ya” Komaru quietly spoke as she stroked her snoozing girlfriend’s hair. 

“K-Komaru” 

Upon hearing her name being mumbled, Komaru stopped stroking Syo’s hair and looked down. In her lap, she saw Syo twitching in her sleep. Komaru put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh. ‘And you say I act like a puppy’ Komaru thought to herself as she watched the sleeping form in her lap dream.

“Komaru no we gotta get it” Syo mumbled as she dreamed.

Trying her best not to laugh, Komaru quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket and began to record Syo sleeping.

“Komaru, we need it…” Syo twitched more as if to grab something. 

“Oh my gosh” Komaru whispered as she watched Syo move in her sleep and sleep talk. “I can’t believe this”  
As soon as Syo began to stir more, Komaru stopped recording, putting her phone back into her pocket. 

“Komaru…”

Komaru looked down to see a pair of tired, red eyes look up at her. “Yeah?”

“How long was I asleep?”

“Not long. Probably about 30 minutes. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit still, don't think that medicine did jack…” Syo whined. “Everything is stuffy fuzzy as he- ACHOO!” 

“Ooh that sounded like it hurt” Komaru winced as she heard Touko begin to whine from the pain in her head.

“I-It did… K-Komaru how long was I out for?” Touko asked.

“Not long. She didn't do much anyway except whine a lot” Komaru giggled.

“What are we doing out of bed anyway?” Touko asked as she sniffled away.

“I guess you forgot didn’t you, Makoto and Kyouko are coming round soon. I had to tidy up and Syo wouldn’t let go of me so I carried her in here”

Touko whined as she remembered about the plans of today, wrapping her arms around Komaru’s waist. “Can’t we just have a quick nap or something before they get here?” 

Komaru softly sighed as she looked down at the tired writer who hoped to get an ounce more of sleep. “Okay, we can have a nap”

\------

“Kyouko we can’t just break in there”

“Makoto it’s not breaking in if the door is unlocked”

“There’s no wa-”

Kyouko held the doorknob and turned it, opening the door slightly. “You were saying?” 

“Well we shouldn’t just barge in there…”

“We’ve been standing here for two minutes, it’s not like them to not answer the door”

“Fine but if either one of them kill me, my blood is on your hands” Makoto slowly pushed the door open, letting himself and Kyouko in.

“Hey Komaru, Touko you guys here?” As the two entered the apartment, sounds of light snoring could be heard from the living room.  
Queitly closing the door, Makoto and Kyouko looked over to the couch seeing the two girls snooze away. 

“No wonder they never answered the door” Kyouko said, picking up the blanket from the arm of the couch and placed it over the sleeping forms of Komaru and Touko. “We should go and leave them to rest, by looks of it one of them is sick” Kyouko looked over to the coffee table and saw the cold medicine and empty glass.

“Yeah we should let them rest” Makoto’s smile formed into a mischievous one. “Or we could both wake them up with pots and pans”

“You know that’s not a good idea if you want to die right?” Kyouko turned to Makoto and raised her eyebrow. “There’s a 100% you would die because if Syo wakes up, she’s going to kill you and if Touko wakes up, then Komaru is going to kill you”

Makoto lightly chuckled. “Come on I wasn’t actually gonna do it” Kyouko gave Makoto a cold stare, her eyebrow raising further up. Makoto sighed, his shoulders slouching slightly as he did so. “Okay I was gonna actually do it”

“Come on let’s go…”

Makoto and Kyouko walked out the apartment, leaving the two girls to rest.


	2. Alternative ending

“Yeah we should let them rest” Makoto smile formed into a mischievous one. “Or we could both wake them up with pots and pans”

“You know that not a good idea if you want to die right?” Kyouko turned to Makoto, slightly raising her eyebrow. There’s a 100% you would die because if Syo wakes up, she’s going to kill you and if Touko wakes up, then Komaru is going to kill you”

Makoto lightly chuckled. “Come on I wasn’t actually gonna do it” Kyouko gave Makoto a cold stare, her eyebrow raising further up. Makoto sighed, his shoulders slouching slightly as he did so. “Okay I was gonna actually do it”

“I can’t believe you would be this heartless, even Togami wouldn’t think of that… Actually yes he would, it’s Togami of course he would think of something like that” 

The apartment door quickly opened. Makoto and Kyouko quickly turned to the front door to see Togami standing there, with a pots and pans in his hand, an evil smirk fell across his face. 

Kyouko slowly shook her head. “Don’t or else we are all dead”

“WAKE UP YOU PEASANTS I NEED SOMEONE TO MAKE ME TEA” Togami yelled as he began to hit the pots and pans together, creating a large clanging sound as they hit.

“WHAT THE FUCK” Komaru quickly shot up from her sleep, causing Touko to fall off the couch, taking the blanket that was draped over the two, with her. 

“Komaruuuuuu” Touko whined as she sat up and snuggled the blanket. “What’s going on?” Komaru turned to see Makoto and Kyouko, whilst Togami continued to bang the pots and pans. Makoto’s expression suddenly became terrified as Komaru gave him a death stare.

“W-We had nothing to d-do with this sis, we s-swear” Makoto held up his hand defensively. “I-Isn’t that right Kyouko”

Kyouko nodded “Yeah we had nothing to do with him” 

“So what you’re saying I should kill him first then?” Komaru pointed over to Togami who stopped whatever he was doing.

“Yeah, wait first? Are you gonna kill Kyouko and I?” Makoto quickly froze.

“Well I won’t kill Kyouko but I’m gonna kill you and Togami” Komaru cracked her knuckles as she continued give Makoto and Togami a death stare.

“Shit, move” Makoto pushed Togami out of the way causing him to drop the pots and pans.

“Naegi you little- OH EFF” Togami followed suit, running out of the front door and ran away from the fury of Komaru Naegi that headed towards them. Kyouko ran out of the door following Komaru to stop her from being the cause of Makoto and Togami’s death.

“All I wanted to do was sleep…” Touko whined, as she laid on the floor, wrapping the blanket around her more. “All I wanted was sleep…”


End file.
